Mrs. White
Mrs. White is usually the stock portrayal of a frazzled servant, but has also had a couple of divergent characterizations; the movie portrays Mrs. White as a fellow resident guest. Originally patented as Nurse White ''and changed prior to publication of the first edition. She rolls third in the game. In the Board Game '''1949 UK': 1949 US: Identical to UK, except now given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a cheerfully plump middle-aged cook with red hair, holding a rolling pin in her hands. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph as a skittish domestic servant shown to be rather timid and having a lot to hide. 1986 US: Mrs. White by now had gone from a pudgy old cook to nasty looking young maid. Here, she has a shoulder-length cut of a blonde bob and retains a scowl on her face. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Mrs. White; now given a body. Master Detective: Mrs. Blanche White has aged drastically again, being a long serving housekeeper of Boddy Manor over the course of years. She claims to have seen many wars come and go and gets an eye squint from spying in keyholes. 1992 US: Mrs. White has settled to a middle-aged look where her expression shows a possible sarcastic grudge against her employer. On the box, she is working a noose of a Rope in her hands, made from the curtain pull. 1996 US: Mrs. White takes on a grandmotherly appearance as she is now older than ever. 1996 UK: The rather manly looking Mrs. White is portrayed looking as demented as the rest of the group, wearing a white cooking ensemble and sporting a grey bob of hair. While claiming to have loved her employer, she is reported to be no longer happy in her work. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Mrs. White in these editions looks aged, but not quite elderly. She is portrayed as a stiff matronly housekeeper, who wrinkles her nose in her own displeasure such as having to ride in a third-class coach with rowdy passengers. 2002 US: A more cubist rendition than before; Blanche White is shown with short hair and a sinister expression. She is the long time nanny and cook to Mr. Boddy/Dr. Black. Discover the Secrets': Mrs. White had been completely reinvented as Diane White, an aspiring former child actress waiting for her day of recognition. The Classic Mystery Game: "White" is now an alias for the youthful Alexis Villenueve, in the game's first depiction as her being of African-descent. She is described as a top lawyer who will do anything for justice, including turning vigilante. In Film, Television, Books and Computer Games Clue the Movie: White was played by Madeline Kahn. Her portrayal is that of a pale and tragic widow who allegedly murdered her previous five husbands. Though shown as quiet and proper, deep down she is a jealous soul who despises anyone who gets in her way. She receives the Rope tied in a noose as a gift from Mr. Boddy. Clue the VCR Game: White was played by Cheryl McMahon. She is the long time maid (and later revealed secret lover) of Mr. Boddy. Together they created a love-child, Sgt. Grey who shares White’s colour-blindness. She discreetly keeps tabs on the fellow guests in her diary. Cluedo TV-series: Mrs. Blanche White is the resident domestic at Arlington Grange. Loyal to Mrs. Peacock, and a nurturing figure to Scarlett, she is almost part of the family. 1990 –June Whitfield, Christmas Special –Joan Sims, 1991 –Mollie Sugden, 1992 –Pam Ferris, 1993 –Liz Smith, 2011- Sarah Desjardins. SNES Game: Mrs. White is the usual plump, scowling maid. She is given rather sinister theme music. Book series: In the books, Mrs. White is shown as a jealous two-faced servant who smiles politely when serving the guests, while giving hateful sneers behind their backs. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: White is the overweight nanny figure to Mr. Boddy. She is shown as a jumpy old soul who is nervous about everyone and everything. Clue (The Hub): In this show, Mrs White is portrayed by a young girl named Whitney. A helpful girl who is working overtime to save the world. Petitions, fundraisers, marches, door-to-door outreach. she does them all, and is currently involved with a group called "White Lights for a Better Future". Category:Character